Taking Care of You
by Labyrinth-chan
Summary: Chief Inspector Smoker had his rough days finally paid off as he was being offered for a golden vacation. However a certain mysterious brunette with a shady background he met at the seashore might took his breathe away for a change, a little. (AU, Mpreg but it's not by nature, it's due to medical mean.) Smoker&Law. OCs involved too. Tell me whose pic is this? It's cute!
1. Chapter 1: A Happenstance

**Taking Care of You**

**AN: Yo! Greetings to the readers and passer-by people~ To be honest, this is my first fanfiction story here and I'm not a very good one as a writer either so this story might turns out to be weird, especially the grammar with the lack of vocabulary. It's a simple storyline and elaboration, I'm not intended to make it long but it's a multi-chapters, no doubt. MPREG type, sorry to state. Let's read so we can see how this chapter be for a start? (^-^)/**

* * *

**Ch1: A Happenstance**

Today was as hectic as always. Chief Inspector Smoker laid on his not-so-comfy sofa in his small living room. His hand on his forehead and tiredly sighed, his hard work without a constant rest days for several years had his Superintendent gave him a full whole month of vacation in this year, a very very very rare opportunity to resist, especially from a superior like Akainu, who was known of his strict method and straight point of view in justice, whatsoever.

Smoker sometimes irritated over Akainu's way in comprehended laws but it was because of a police like him this hopeless city which filled with filthy criminals was endurable to live on. The area was tough and rough but its civilians were too immune to be bothered by it as time passed by. New World city as people often call it, it was kind of a bad example as a future reference. No matter what, Smoker did not care. All he could think of now was taking a good nice sleep for tonight.

He blinked.

He stared a bit moment at the ceiling before closing his eyes again.

He could not sleep, damn it!

He was too used of being stayed up late or not having a long period of sleep until now. A normal sleep cycle for a normal human being was a luxury for him to have since he got transferred in this city several years ago. He cursed his tattered metabolism.

In the need of fresh air, Smoker got off from his sofa, putting on his black leather jacket concealing a part of his sturdy muscled abs on his torso without an inner shirt – he was a hot blooded man so yeah, be shirtless – and locked his simple house's door before heading towards the nearest beach by his moderate jeep.

One of a good part of the ruthless city was it located closed to a coastline. The soiled air around this _concrete jungle_ was salvaged naturally with the presence of a fuzzy sea breeze.

It only took ten minutes or so when he arrived at the parking lot available. He took an extra safety measure to his jeep as thieves here were not thinking twice to rob away any transport they found, not that the polices could not catch them later on. They just never stopped to repeat the crimes like an endless loop.

Smoker walked slowly alongside the seashore, the sea water shyly washed over his sandals – he hardly had a chance to wear sandals occasionally as he needed to wear boots or shoes while in duty, mind you – and he found himself smiling for the silent night. The stars scattered brightly throughout the dark blue sky made the reflection on the azure sea beautiful than ever.

He rarely saw such beauty nature thus he excused himself for being a tad sappy tonight. Yeah, that's right.

Shit, he thought. He accidentally left his cigarettes and lighter at home. Oh he was literally breathing a fresh air right on, his lungs would cheer happily for the whole night.

After a staircase of steps, Smoker halted in his walk. His grey eyes which matched his hair colour caught on something in his field of vision. _Was that a human body? _He quickened his walk pace to the shady lump on the shoreline, too dark to make out in a far distance. The edge of the sea water gently splashed the said body and Smoker was beyond doubt that it was a human form when he finally came closer enough to identify it.

A male with an average black short dishevelled hair, both ears pierced with two golden rings each, clothed with a plain black long silk robe from his torso to his ankles, no pants detected from the look of it, some tattoos crafted on both his fingers with 'DEATH' written and anonymous symbols at the back of his hands, the man's face decorated with sideburns and nicely carved stubble on the chin. His eyes closed with frowned on his forehead.

Although the blue sea had drenched this poor guy, Smoker could tell the male was injured though some dried blood on the face and hands were almost unnoticeable. He rushed over the said man, checking the heart beat and gave a first-line emergency treatment. He managed to control his panicked, he was a veteran in this kind of situation so nothing fazed him more than a mere surprised.

His composed action soon faded when the guy did not respond to his treatment at all. The heart beat was faint though, Smoker could not ascertain whether it was getting slower or quicker. He brought upon his CPR conduct, after a few minutes, said guy never moved or anything. He even added a little bit strength in his push. Dread wave started to engulf his mind.

"Live on, damn you!"

* * *

**AN: Oh dear, it's too short. Critics and praises (if I deserve to have one hehe) are both welcome. If you didn't want to leave any review or any PM it's fine by me too, I don't feel like to force anyone, as long as you guys enjoy this story B-) **

**Believe me, Law and Smoker are not my initial pairing for this, but I got a dream one night, it's where I was on the run with Trafalgar Law from slick monsters like Smiley (if you follow the Punk Hazard arc then you know what it is). At some point, Law was strangely exhausted and I tried to stop his sweat from drenching him too much, by pulling away his thick clothes. Damn, I've done my best not to be distracted by the pleasure feeling of taking off his clothes but it was so hard when you could feel the clothes' fabric and his irregular breathe under your touch. A minute passed and I woke up hahaha **

**I missed that dream. Thank you for reading by the way XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Expecting

**Taking Care of You**

**AN: What's up dearie? So it seems the first chapter is too short and it's actually a personal experiment for me to see how the document turns out in here. Now I know a bit so I'll try to adjust some things for incoming chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Many authors do this so I'll do it too, for the sake of our beloved anime'/manga'/mangaka' copyright. I own nothing of One Piece originality, I just borrow some characters to fill my *cough* satisfaction *cough* in my strange story. If I own any, I'll torture them to pieces hahaha Forgive me, please read on…*blush***

* * *

**Ch2: Expecting**

The unknown brunette coughed out salty sea water a few times abruptly and startled Smoker from his act. He cradled the guy from behind to let him sat up and encouraged him to cough more until he felt better. Thank God, this guy was reluctant to die just yet.

"You okay?"

Maybe it was because of his natural husky baritone voice – courtesy of his smoking habit – that he got a sharp elbow-punch from the frightened brunette as a reply, fortunately being blocked by his durable palm as a spontaneous reflex.

The mysterious man glared a dagger into Smoker's eyes with gritted teeth, somehow and another he could see those shiny charcoal pair of iris threatened to pierce him, if a look could kill, he was dead by now. However strangely enough, Smoker could not helped but being fascinated by the killing intent emitted from the man. He was crystal cleared afraid to Smoker and yet he tried not to appear being weak in front of a stranger especially someone like Smoker who had a broader shoulders with muscled packs under the jacket than his.

"Calm down, I'm a police, you're safe with me" said Smoker tried to ease the man's tension.

He got it backfired, actually. The brunette struggled in his cradled to get away from him more furious than ever while he steady his grips on the man's arms.

"Let me go, bastard!"

He would not let a hurt citizen to scram alone before received a proper medical treatment. Albeit Smoker had realised one thing in the male attempt to run away, that the said male kept one of his tattooed hand on his stomach, as if trying to protect it.

_Did he have a bad wound there?_ Smoker absentmindedly monologue by his self-question.

"I said settle down! I'm not going to hurt you! You're wounded, we have to get you to the hospital so stop struggling!" Smoker yelled, to his dismay.

_A police and now to the hospital? No. No. No way. _

"No…" the brunette murmured while stopped his tussle and ducked his forehead onto his clothed knees as he curled up in his sitting position. Both of his arms hugged his stomach for security. Smoker looked at him without releasing the grips with silence, waiting for him to continue.

"No police…no hospital…no outsider…no one…"

Smoker heard another mumbling from the shivering man though it was too sluggish to be heard, it did not look like due to the surrounding temperature but it was because of something else that made the man trembling under Smoker's touches. The grips were lessen a little bit at the same time.

"You can do anything to me but please, don't kill me nor hurt me for these few months, I need to live…"

Those unforeseen sentence uttered by a shaky voice got Smoker off-guard. Did he hear it right? Smoker was sure as hell this guy was a proud person and a tough one at that, well, regardless of his weak form right now that is, his first impression never failed him but still he now believed the said guy was having a desperate moment, for some reasons.

He filed his inner discovery for future reference in his mind and ushered the injured man to stand up. He let one of his hand held the man's arm while the other brushed over his own grey hair and growled in exasperation. Law's head hanging loosely, seemed to be lost in thought while boring a hole into the sand beach with his stares downward. Smoker was not a type of person who started a tête-à-tête first with a stranger unless it was necessary in his line of work.

…Okay so this was a necessity.

"I need a name to call you"

"Law"

"Family's name?"

"…"

"Explain what had happened, briefly"

"I got drowned and stranded here"

"I can see that, thank you for stating the obvious" said Smoker as he was almost face-palmed himself over this conversation. It was certainly not going anywhere so he chose to shut his mouth for now and kept on walking to his navy-coloured jeep. The brunette was a very confident guy, no hesitation and a slight smug confrontation could be sensed by Smoker from his behaviour and talk.

His wounded hands were still on his stomach, not even once those hands left away from it.

"Please, no hospital, I'll do anything –" Law whispered firmly, breaking the silent atmosphere between them before his words were cut by Smoker's snarl and his squeezed grip on Law's arm. Yeah, positively leaving a nasty bruise in advanced.

"Just…stop saying that, damn it." He flinched whenever Law showed his desperate side, it was weird to hear nor to see such part and Smoker's confused brain cells were still stuck to process everything. Worst, he really needed a tight sleep, he felt unusually exhausted to boot.

Both of them got onto the jeep, luckily not being stolen, and headed to Smoker's house.

* * *

It was a very humble house, a little bit far from the neighbours' and coloured with pale brown and white. It was a picture-perfect simple home for a small family to live. He used to have one cheerful household, but the God love them more thus he was the only family member left to live his life till death invited him sooner, or later.

"Put your cloth into the washing machine and take a shower. I'll leave some of my attire for you on the bed. Go to the living room after you finished."

Smoker ordered with his hand gestured to a guest room for Law. It used to be his parents'…no sad memory lane tonight, he got some matters to worry about at the moment. Law just nodded and went straight to the bathroom.

Whereas his 'guest' was taking a bath, Smoker shoved off his leather jacket on a wooden coat-stand at the entrance door and put on a white artless T-shirt, a tad body-hugging one. He placed a first aid kit on his miniature round table in the living room and leisurely walked to the kitchen to make a dinner…too late for that, maybe a supper for both of them. Some hot pancakes will do the magic.

"Nobody eat pancake in the middle of a late midnight"

Smoker made his deadpanned expression to face the owner of the wonderful voice. _Huh? Did he just praise a man in a sweet way?_ He was critically required his so-called normal sleep.

"How fast. Feeling endangered in my house?" Smoker said with a smirk while kept preparing the pancakes and two cups of warm tea, an instant tea.

Law was leaning one-sided to the fridge, hands crossed over his chest with an unreadable mien, no intention of answering the sarcastic question. He looked comfortable with Smoker's old green sweater, though it was a tad loose so Smoker could tell that Law had a very scrawny and lean body but strong. His trousers were baggy for Law as well, he could have use some breeze feeling in those creamy pants. Law's dark hair was dampened from a fresh shower and the smell emanated from him was anything to goes by – an aroma of intense lavender – Oh wait. That was Smoker's own shower cream and shampoo. Damn Law, he made the scent more alluring than his. Then, looking down to Law's reddish linings on his exposed part of body…Right, he was wounded.

"Your cuts must be bandaged –"

"Can we eat first? I'm…awfully hungry…" said Law quickly took a sit on the chair equipped and stared at their supper placed on the dining table.

Smoker noticed a hint of indecision in those brunette's eyes, probably having a hard time to trust the police fully. Law did not state it out loud but he did not favour authorities for sure.

"No additional drug, medication nor MSG in these pancakes, in case you're wondering and the tea is a cheap one if you don't mind the quality" Smoker spoke with a straight face before dined to prove his claim.

There was a slight relief from Law, judging by his tense shoulders began to slump lower at the sight of Smoker ate the food in an unwind manner. He took a bite and savoured the sugary flavour on his tongue taste bud. _Not bad_, he thought. The supper ended rather hurriedly and Smoker made his way to the waiting Law in the living room after he done with the dishes. The first aid kit on the table was opened to be used to treat Law as possible as he could. There were cuts and bruises as Smoker had predicted, still not included any injury in Law's clothed body parts and there was one thing he wanted to confirm from the scrawny guy before anything else.

"STRIP" ops, that was an unintended demand with a harsh voice. Too late to take it back with pride. _Nice, Smoker_.

"Wh –What?"

"Show me"

"What?"

"Your stomach. You kept brushing over your abdomen ever since we were at the beach, show me."

"There's nothing wrong with it." Law's hands were still on his stomach.

"…If you're hiding something illegal then be ease, 'cause I'm in off-duty, it'll be tolerable."

"I've nothing to hide…"

"Duh, how ironic, came from certain someone who refused to give his family name hours ago."

Law widened his eyes and held his sight away from Smoker. Obviously Law was hiding things, Smoker debated in his brain whether to use force or to take it easy. Law did not look like a threat, that for sure so the risk of being killed in his sentimental house was dropped down to zero. Maybe if he put a push here, cornered Law until he spit out about his secret would work a little. He was good in interrogation nonetheless he did not have that mood tonight. To be precise, Law was avoiding any contact of police and hospital including the doctors, other consultants were doubtless in the list too. He did say he only needed a few months to live. It was odd unless he was on the run and at the same time he had a particular reason to keep on living in some period length. Did he want to avenge somebody?

"I'm not a fond of keeping a stranger in my house. If I found a guy that I barely knew, it'll be a matter of time till he found himself at the outskirt of the city. I've no decent motive to keep you here, do I?"

The atmosphere air around the policeman and the conflict-looking male had been heavier than before for each passing second of tranquil aura filled in the living room. Smoker convinced that Law was initially a haughty one, unlikely to give in despite any distressed position he was currently involved. There was somewhat made this high self-pride man to break down, his pleaded to Smoker at the beach had verified it as vibrant as a sunny day. Law shut his eyes tightly, both of his tattooed hands palmed to knuckle-white, seemed to be fighting with himself inwardly.

Circumventing from being pitiful towards Law, the grey haired man rumbled more than necessary to indicate his seriousness and impatience just to tick the other off. Law clenched his teeth to hide his disconcert.

"Are you threatening me? So much of an ideal police, the protector of citizen or so the rumor goes on…"

"Huh? Now you see me as a policeman, should you drag your ass away from me? You hate them if I recall –"

"SHUT UP!"

Smoker let his sigh escaped from his mouth. This was no-good, he thought. Law was too apparent that he wanted a place to stay and be safe for only God know what the hell of the purpose was. He needed some kind of protection from Smoker, yet he could not admit it without tossing out his egotism which he detained firmly. Guess Smoker had to raise a white flag first –

"Ummp..!"

In a sudden, Law clamped his mouth with his hand, as if trying to block something that may come out from it and stood up brusquely to rush over the bathroom, leaving Smoker in confusion. Based on the sound of the echoed bathroom, his confusion had lifted up and lazily walked to it to check on Law. Meanwhile, Law was throwing up in the toilet with all his might, _Shit! _The foul smelled yellow-greenish liquid was not doing any good for him. It was poured out from his stomach like forever! His internal throat felt like burning and dry, the awful taste of it had successfully corrupted his pink tongue. The puking deed was too much that his eyes became watery to his disappointment.

"You really do have a stomach-ache. Should've said so, idiot. It's not that embarrassing." Smoker voiced out with a bit of playful tone to irk the vomited guy in front of him.

"…urghh…no…am…not…" It was hurt to speak when you had almost a bucket of puke pushed out from your internal body. Law's inward throat muscle must be in flame by now.

"Tell me or you'll have a free cost room overnight at hospital"

"..."

Another silence filled in, this time it was in the bathroom. Smoker truly had enough of this quiet sensation and was about to snap when Law tried his best to move his lips to state –

"I am…I'm ex…expecting…" There, that should do the trick. _Damn you, Smoker-ya_.

"….What?"

"What '_what_'…?"

"Expecting what?" Smoker tilted his head a bit to the right side.

"…Baby"

"Huh? Whose?"

"Mine, bastard! I'm PREGNANT for goodness sake! Aren't you an idiot too?!"

…..

Yet an additional silence fell upon the surrounding air, it appeared the bathroom decided to vacuum itself for clearance. Somehow it would be an hour later that both 'idiots' could have their lungs to respire normally again.

* * *

**AN: I just realised that I wrote more to Smoker side of view. Maybe it's kinda hard to do Law's POV but we'll see how it'll be later. Oh and I think Smoker and Law might be a bit OOC, I'm not very worried about Smoker but I'm sooo concern of Law. How to make a serious, genious, psychopath Law to be a person that carry a baby in his stomach? What'll be of his behaviour? I hate to make him be vulnerable like a woman, because he's a male. Haha erghh inner conflict. **

**Dear Reviewers~~**

**Frostheart D. Blaize: It'll take another or two chapters later before I write fully about Law's tragedy. Believe me, there's an OC that I forgot to mention but they…oh I'll explain later haha Thanks for the review ;-) **

**Puroppu: Thanks (^-^) I look forward to the continuation of this story as well. While writing this story, it's as if there's other me type these up because this is not the way I've planned hehe Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Inevitable Veracity

**Taking Care of You**

**AN: Greetings my dear readers and passer-by. May I have the honour to entertain you further with this humble chapter of mine? *ehem* Sadly I have a cold, nasal congestion and snivel altogether since last few days until today. It hurts more in my already ached head when one by one of ideas attack my brain cells during my sickness and I can't even type them all down, I only have two hands;10 fingers but I'm still grateful for that. Now the ideas are scattering and gradually become…abnormal.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece originality, I just borrow some characters from Odacchi. **

* * *

**Ch 3: Inevitable Veracity**

In amidst of a peace neighbourhood, there was only one house livelier among the others, not to mention the time ticked to 3:45 am already. It was way too late even for a grown-up people to have some quality in their sleep at this hour. They would have a sleep deprive.

For two certain humans in that one and only cheerful house this time however, that was out of the question.

"YOU promised me not to send me to the hospital, shitty policeman!"

"Did I say the word 'promise' ever since we met?"

"You betray me, bastard!"

Law had been in rage as soon as Smoker pulled his arm in tight clutch to bring him to the hospital. Another bruise would appear on that part, Smoker thought, but it was not a big deal. The real problem was either to trust Law's exclaim and had a trained doctor to perform thorough treatment on him or Law was having a mental depression, hence a mental hospital would be their destination in a few minutes.

Smoker stood still and glanced towards Law who had halted his outbreak all of a sudden. Without warning, the grey haired man had his arm locked instead and received a knee-kick onto his gut. It was pretty sharp and sturdy which caught Smoker in surprise. Lucky enough for him, his bulky pectoral could withstand such pain and balanced himself in the slip-up. Law gave Smoker his speedy fist but it was obstructed by Smoker's defensive arm. A few punches lashed out from both of them, slightly added with some kicks once or two until they felt the need to distance themselves.

Swiftly, Law resumed by giving a powerful hit of his heel in sideways to Smoker. The police's skilled impulsive hand jammed Law's foot and pushed it forward, causing him to lose his steadiness while his other foot slipped through the flat surfaced floor.

A terror washed over Law's face as his body was about to fall onto the ground. He reflexively braced himself, his abdomen, _his baby_, for the incoming tumble which unquestionably would produce a loud thud and stung, and…

Probably a…miscarriage accidentally as well. _Was this the way he would lose the baby? It was so stupid he felt like laughing in agony._

_Hahaha_

Except that Law felt something scrubbed his body before collapsed. Everything went too fast and when he thought the world stopped spinning, he heard a low moan near his pierced ear and a hefty exhale warmed his neck.

Trying to grasp the moment, he found himself lying together with other man practically by sat up stance in an embrace, well, scarcely but he oddly felt safe in these extra arms. Involuntarily, Law leaned in the clasp and turned his head to face the owner of a body cushioned him from the fall, resting their backs against the wall.

"You alright…?" Still had a hard time for his respiration to be regular, Smoker worried about Law on top of all so he needed to ensure Law's circumstance.

"Ye…yeah." Feeling awkward as Law came back from his daze. This was his pregnancy hormones' fault, he swore rationally.

Nobody dare to say another word nor to move, it was weird and they were so clueless to react in this posture, _this safe encirclement_ in Law's case, and they kept sitting on the cold floor. Smoker took this chance to evoke his feat just now. Think about it, people. Why on earth a brute guy – but benevolent in a way – like Smoker had to save a stranger's ass from falling onto the ground in a fight? Specifically a male one to be exact, although this brunette was injured, he was tough enough to endure such small ache like a real man, not that he fell from high altitude. Then what was that a second ago?

It was Law's horrified expression and his hands circled his stomach defensively in a quick movement made Smoker's protective streak off into action for the dark haired guy. In an instant, Law's spontaneous behaviour a moment ago had Smoker believed there was truthfully a freaking baby in that stomach. He tightened his hug with Law a little bit more. He felt guilt-ridden, if he had not supressed Law's fall, they would have lose an innocent tiny life just now.

He should have said goodbye to _logic_… Welcome aboard, _miracle_.

"If…if you feel guilty, say sorry, old man." Law stuttered with a minor cocky tone, hushed away any discomfort and stroppy mood dawned on them both.

Smoker chuckled softly, he rarely shared his smile nor laugh with others but Law's flushed cheeks were something he could call as an 'adorable countenance' for his entertainment. _Only his_.

"Not that old, twerp. This grey hair is natural."

"Who said anything about hair colour? You're too grumpy for an adolescence."

"Hakuryo Smoker, 29 years old Chief Inspector in 1st Squadron, murder case division." Smoker said, not taking Law's cynical bait.

"Oh…" Law bite his inner cheek, he had to tell this old man who he was, right? As an unspoken thanks.

"…Trafalgar Law, age 19."

A proper introduction had lastly done, Smoker knew better that Law still unwilling to be a story-teller for his enigmatic drowning today, so it was left unknown for now. _A pregnant man was being a fugitive and turned out to be drowned in the middle of the sea, destined to be washed ashore to this dangerous New World city and saved by a police in his holiday_. Smoker summarised it all for his mental note. What to do next? He had a guy with an unborn baby in his arms, literally, therefore he had to tell a doctor somehow and he was not an expert about this.

Pregnancy was specially gifted to woman due to her motherly instinct and soft emotions, plus with her higher pain endurance. Her body proportions and physiology were created by God in purpose to attract man and to carry a child or children. At the very least Smoker knew this generally.

How about Law's case? Man did not have a womb, let alone ovaries to produce eggs or anything related to female reproductive system. Did this mean Law was a drag? A reverse transvestite? Smoker shuddered at the thought. Law certainly did not look like either one though.

Or maybe he was one of a kind, a hermaphrodite, which had both genitals by natural since birth. So Law did not undergo a surgery for it in these 19 years? It could be that his parents were short on money to get one for him or his parents died when he was a baby. What about his guardian? If he had any. Smoker could tell Law was a rebellious type, thanks to his tattooed limbs plus piercings, and a hard-headed one at that. What was him being pregnant all about?

Trafalgar. Such name did not ring a bell, completely unavailable from criminal records. A friend; Aokiji, from national registration centre could give him a hand. A laidback Aokiji used to be Smoker's fellow superior before a big fight happened between him and Akainu with an indefinite cause. One event led to another and Aokiji resolute to be in-charge in the said centre for a peaceful life, or so he said. Even then, both rivals were still in good terms shockingly, as if that hell of fight never ensued. Smoker shrugged. Anyway, he would resort to it if Law was being too averse like a snail in his shell. Speaking of Law…

A soft snore reached to his hearing and an intense fragrance of lavender as well as a unique musk charmed his smelling, brought him to the present moment. Smoker observed his Law's backside which offered in his front view, much to his gladness if he was to be authentic.

_His Law?_

This was the first time his lack of sleep drove him crazier than usual. Did he on the verge of something or did his brain try to play with him by being upside down in his skull? It was not even a half day from their first encounter and he had claimed Law as his. Smoker let out a sigh of defeat. Smoothly, he picked up the fallen asleep Law in bridal-style to his guest room, he could not carry Law like a potato sack on the shoulder as the concentrated pressure onto Law's stomach might risk the baby's life, for a second time in a day.

After putting Law on the bed, Smoker brought over the prepared blanket to the brunette's chin-level. It was cold anyways. Smoker sat down beside him, taking a few seconds… maybe a few minutes to gaze at the sleeping figure. They were both tired, visibly. Oh, should he mentioned 'three'? Law had visible dark lines under his eyes which eccentrically apt to his feature. His brows almost in frown every single time, not that Smoker was in any different though. Law had a tough life, everyone had essentially, but to what degree for Law? Any wise guy would have been freaked out whenever he found himself carrying. No kidding, it was not a nature phenomenon of a male human. On the other hand, Law adapted to it and cared a lot for it. It must have been his will strength.

Smoker casted one last glance to Law before left the room. He would appreciate a quality nap for the time being.

His cigarettes were left forgotten to be lit on the round table.

* * *

The ceaseless sound of sweet bird chirping and a tad bright morning illumination woke him up. It had been ages since the last time Law had a peaceable sleep. He used to be woken up by shitty nightmare everyday, his REM phase had been dilapidated from the time when he got involved in…

…umm…

…not going there.

"Chopper! Hold on a –!" a shout from outside of the room hardly muffled by the door had alarmed Law to his sat up position and a second later, a brown haired teenager with a white coat and a stethoscope hanged over his neck burst in.

"H…Hi th…ere!" the said youngster greeted him nervously while putting up one-sided high-five.

"…Hi?" Law replied nonetheless, then he realised who the hell this boy was, based on his outfit. He maybe too young, but a genius is still a genius regardless of his age. Law's blazing dark eyes darted to his prey-to-be behind the newcomer with a predator's glare. His soon-to-be prey seemed to catch the sight and slowly brushed over his grey hair while returned the glare.

"You betray me TWICE, old man!"

Law was so angry he felt his blood boiling like a hot kettle, too small, so maybe like a geyser or lava, whichever it was. His hands childishly threw anything within his reach onto Smoker who gave a little effort to dodge them. Luckily Chopper had stepped aside as soon as he felt the steaming aura around Law. Trust Law, he really wanted to kill this damn policeman by providing him an all-out fight, but there were too various whys and wherefores for him that he had to bury such intent, prioritise his baby's safety above all. Heedlessly he must taught Smoker to respect one's wish and plead.

Maybe if he only use his upper body movements…

Tattooed hands scrunched to fistfuls as Law dashed towards the stoic face man, released quite a lot of solid punches and ramparts with an irritated snarl. Smoker tried to keep his combatant strength in minimum, ceasing any hazard they could have gotten at this rate.

_Just when Law was about warming up to him yesterday_…Smoker's thought trailed off in the match.

"Wait! Wait, mister! I come here on my own accord! It's kind of a daily routine I'll do to Inspector Smoker so please, don't be stressed….!" As an uninvited doctor, Chopper sprung on his cue to give an explanation for his unexpected patient, oh he meant _patients_.

Truth to be told, Chopper had a hunch that he must pay a visit to the Inspector's house this morning. Smoker was one of his closest friend ever since his first day arrived in this city. He looked intimidated and bad-tempered, much to Chopper's fear, but spending a lot of random times with him had the doctor secured to him immediately. Today however, was one of his wonder sightings. The sleepy Smoker, along with his not-to-be-admit concern for Law had him blurted out about the said raven soon after Chopper stepped into the welcoming house. It was not because of the fact that a male was expecting made the doctor in hurry to meet Law, instead he was way too anxious to give his special care on any pregnant person.

Earth to confounding Chopper, a mini brawl between those two had not ended yet. The young doctor felt annoyed and put on his bravery to knock rigidly on both idiotic heads in his view, fruitfully somehow.

"SIT DOWN! Both of you! Doctor's order!"

* * *

Astounded by the reality of being scolded, they froze and wordlessly obeyed the teen, sat down on the floor while Chopper, being small and all, sat on the messy bed and facing them. Smoker crossed his legs and arms, eye lids shut, meanwhile Law sat in Japanese-style, calves tucked in clamp under his bottom, supported his whole upper form weight from knees to his head with his hands vaguely caressed his abdomen, it became a habit he had not recognised to be getting in him. Chopper could not suppress his itch to smile tenderly at the sight before him.

"Ehem…"

The brown haired youth cleared his throat as an unspoken implore to have his patients' attentions onto him. As two pair of eyes met his with quizzical look, he changed into his professionalism mode. No more cowardice.

"Smokey,"

Law snickered at the cute nickname, received a menacing glare beside him as a comeback.

"You should've told me about this sooner. I could've prepared myself better before giving out any incorrect treatment to Law. He's one of the extraordinary, and you of all people would've known the most that referring with me was the best solution ever."

The policeman only nodded in agreement, noticing the hint of disappointment and sadness in Chopper's line. He watched his friend locked an eye-contact with the other man.

"And Law, if you really hate a doctor, just think of me as an average student who studied in medical school on the verge of failing in simple exams," the doctor uttered with a thin lined grin. This had eased Law's fretfulness and he reverted the joke with an entertained smirk.

"Though above all, I guarantee that you can trust me to attend you for as long as you need to. Your secret is safe with me, I'm not the same as a lab scientist who care nothing than a senseless research. My job is to save people's life as humanly possible, regardless who or what they are. My grandparents always prompting me about it."

In a glimpse, Chopper had upstretched his chest to some extent, appeared to be full of pride in a noble way. Purity and sincerity ambiances Law sensed from the boy had relaxed him.

"You're right about that one, in dissimilar fashion," Law stated calmly.

"Eh? Which one?" the young doctor slanted in confusion.

"The lab scientist."

Silent air arrived in the bedroom. Smoker and Chopper muted themselves as they noted mentally that Law had started to have faith in them. He must be very comfortable around Chopper's presence to have him steadily pronounced the words that implied a whole different story, in spite of those two were not even an hour of knowing each other. Smoker had acquainted with Law longer but only got his full name and age in return, and a few scuffles to be added.

Nope, the eldest man of the room was not being jealous of the youngest, it would be preposterous in some way or another. Perhaps.

"Sorry, all I can say is…this pregnancy isn't normal, I might need your guidance to go through. All I want is this baby to be born safely." Law's hand held his, emmm, Smoker's sweater which covered his belly. The thrilling but upsetting awareness of having a human life inside him was beyond his wildest imagination.

Chopper huffed out his breathe which he did not realise he was holding, squinting his eyes to the floor, considering over something. Then his gaze found its way to Law's, filled with…horrible emotion.

Oh, Law understood it right away.

"I'll do my best. You have my word on that. Still…"

"I know. There's a quite high possibilities that I'll die in the process or after labor –" Law's sentence was cut-off by a certain inspector.

"What the hell are you blabbering about, brat? It's one in a million thing that woma – people die over carrying." The significance was a tad exaggerating but Smoker had to highlight his point.

Seemed to feel his friend's uneasiness, the doctor chirped out to clarify, "…It'll be controverting when it comes to human male circumstance, Smokey."

An eyebrow raised upon the statement on the man's grouchy face, clearly wandering in a mist of muddle.

"Simply put, woman has uterus which provides suitable essentials for the embryo to implant itself before develops into a fetus and continue to grow as a baby. She also has natural birth canal that ease baby birth, maximally ensuring both mother's and infant's lives." It was brief enough for Smoker to understand as he grunted to Chopper, a sign of he got the gist of it.

"Unfortunately, man doesn't have that indulgence for a safe pregnancy. If he's going to have a fertilised egg falls into his abdomen, the detachment of the embryo itself isn't going to be smooth. Even if it's effectively attached to the abdominal tissue, such foreign tissue doesn't have the special vitals for the fetus though the said fetus will keep on growing in nine months. When it's time for delivery, a surgery is the only option. The removal of placenta tissue formed during implantation was the main reason of uncontrolled internal bleeding and other implications with possible death,"

Chopper paused fleetingly, staring at his police friend appeared to be taking in the long details attentively.

Five minutes passed and the teen decided to end with, "Worst, even before labor, the placenta can cause severe damage to the related organ, it will result into hemorrhaging, harming the host's life to die."

The restless Law closed his eyes, searching for comfort within himself as he tried to empty his mind. He knew about this previously, he had his own study went on, but hearing it out loud was too much to sustain, even for him. He felt pity, but for who? Was it for his sorry ass, or for his baby?

_Dely-ya, I wished you were here._

_-I'm always within you, so long as I'm still in your heart._

His heart tightened all of a sudden, throat became dry and lumped by something, his whole body felt warm while the eye linings chockfull with water. Tingling motion disrupted his gut as it made Law's frame shuddering. He sat still in his seat, thighs parted in a distance, head hanging downward and his hands compressed on both of his knees. The other two were about to ask him what was wrong when…

_**tud…tud…**_

_**tud…**_

…several tear drops made tiny puddles on the ground.

Law knew damn well he was crying. Cursing unendingly for his overly emotional mood swing, his vision became blurry, and the last unblemished sight he could make out was a panicky Chopper twiddling furiously in front of him with non-stop shrieking questions of why he was in tears. There was another; an apprehensive, troubled-looking chief inspector watching him.

_Smoker-ya_.

* * *

**AN: I update early because my university life is going to start, a final year to be exact, so I'll be chasing the running time for 6 months. Nope, I'm not going to wait until that to update, maybe once every fortnight or once a month. Next chapter might be a tad late.**

**Dely-ya which Law mentally besought to, come from Cordelia Gray, I just take 'Cordelia' for this story. Google it if you wanna know who she is XD And it'll eventually be explained who Cordelia / Dely is as an OC….OHH DAMNNN, I forgot to warn you guys about OC's presence!**

**For your info, I wrote the risk of human male pregnancy based on the medical discussion in blogs. The real description is longer than this so I kinda cut it short as in a nutshell. I had a hard time to paraphrase them all haha If there's any inquiry or anything, inform me ;-) Thanks for reading!**

**Dear Reviewers~~**

**TheEmoChild: Errr okay, hahaha too bad I can't have Law told Smoker nor Chopper about how he get pregnant in this chapter, yet. But hopefully you'll be satisfy about the threat Law has to face in his pregnancy. It's clinically hazardous and ironically I against scientists' research of making pure man pregnant. Don't worry, Smoker would never stay still and he's going to investigate! Thank you for reviewing XD**

**LaraLuvKakashi: My, thank you so much for the kind praise *tophat's off and bowing* I'll try my best to keep their personalities in check ;-) But I've to notify you that Law will be a bit OOC anyhow. Woman naturally can endure emotional pain, but man is out of question. Psychological stuff haha Eh? Could you give me the link to their doujinshi? I can't find them, I don't know why (T-T) Thanks for the review!**

**Frostheart D. Blaize****: There are some fanfics with Mpreg theme out there but I've been thinking a lot about my version of it in these past few months. Guess it's not common to read this kinda story haha Thanks for your review (^-^)/**


	4. Chapter 4: Siblings

**Taking Care of You**

**AN: My deepest apologies for this late update. I'm really, really apologise for those who have been waiting, if there's any. *bowing 90 degree* :')  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Piece originality.**

* * *

**Ch 4: Siblings**

Strange, it was very sunny a while ago. The blue not-so-morning sky was now clogged with dark clouds, grey and black fuse together, making them looked weightier and weightier as seconds passed. Water vapors eventually visible themselves as tiny droplets and forming rain, pouring down onto the earth with gentle drizzle, as if comforting the current crying young man in a certain house of a neighbourhood.

Law was so embarrassed, letting out the tears like that in front of other people, particularly the one he barely knew for a day. His emotion got the better on him more once he tried to conceal it, brushed it over his eyes with his one forearm, head fall downward as much as possible to hide his messed up face.

This was out of his character, and he hated it.

"Um…L…Law…" the doctor felt a bit guilty, telling his patient such dreadful fate, he might be over the edge stated it all out loud. "But it's only, I mean, MOSTLY still a hasty theory so…umm…"

Gesturing his hand as a sign of stop towards Chopper, Law assured the youth without looking at him. "No, my life had been a hell after all, it's not a big deal". Glad he managed to find his voice at the moment.

Hearing it from Law had made Chopper relaxed a little, though Smoker seemed to be uneasy, still. The inspector was just about to open his mouth when suddenly there was a loud thump of his entrance door, followed by a shaky laughter in the living room that so well-known to both Smoker and Chopper but startled Law with the rapid intrusion.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SMOKEYYYY! I'M DRIPPING WET!...Achoooo! Urgh…Shishishi!"

Smoker could only grunt in disapproval, while Chopper took a sneak peak to his dear nakama outside of the room.

"Luffy! Why are you playing in the rain? Take a shower now! You'll catch cold like that!"

Happy to meet his young friend, the drenched Luffy quickly hugged Chopper. "Ah? Oh hey, Chopper! I miss you! How've you been?"

Chopper's cheek turned to pink, feeling very pleased with Luffy missing him already since their last meeting a week ago. Luffy was the kind of person that could never lie, full with honesty, and straightforward. The genius youth could not help but wiggled slightly in their embrace. "~Even though you said that, I'm not very happy, you bastard~! Now go to the bathroom!"

"Wait, where's Smokey? I heard he finally had his holiday! Let's go somewhere together!"

A whack sound was heard, clearly had hit the black raven's head with generous amount, probably.

"Stop yelling and take your bath."

Letting go Chopper from the tight clasp, Luffy caressed his poor head and pouted, locking his eyes with the other man's who was responsible of the early abuse.

"Smokey is meanie!...huh? Who's that?"

All three of them had their looks fell onto a figure stood straight right outside one of the rooms. A little bit disheveled, but Law was getting too wary to care of his appearance, as slowly one by one person had accidentally met him, which he disliked of being known to many people. In a matter of time, his secret would be exposed. _His pregnancy_ and _his past_.

"You look…familiar."

* * *

It was a tad late for lunch treat, but the oh-so-kind-hearted Chief Inspector Smoker gave in to cook some meals for his acquai – nakama, perhaps, plus a dark haired stranger. Law surprised him when the younger man helped him as well. So this mysterious brat sure knew how to cook. The food he made was more mouthwatering than Smoker at the very least, enough to make food-eating monster Luffy drooled non-stop.

"Not ash gret ash Shanji but thish ish dhelichious, Torao! Shishishi!"

A few minutes earlier, they had a minor ice-breaking tick. Thing about Law's carrying was kept in silent to the strawhatted boy for safe side. Maybe now was not the accurate time to reveal it. As expected, Law did not know Luffy, nor met him somewhere. Luffy still insisted he had seen someone like Law previously, but failed to remember such vague memory.

Before he hurt his own head and got a fever by overthinking, Luffy dropped the topic and resumed to eat the hot lunch, so did Law, it might be a trivial matter he thought. Old folks used to say each individual had other three or seven persons with same face all over the world, related by blood or not.

"You should meet our nakama; Sanji. He's the best cook I've ever encounter! His food is a good example of nutritious and balanced diet. The minute you eat it, your body feel revive instantly. It'll be good for you, Law!" Chopper proclaimed with glitters in his brown eyes.

"…I don't think it's pleasurable to meet any other people after this."

"Why, Torao? Isn't that the more friends, the merrier?"

"That's not the case. I've my reason. I don't wanna know them –"

"Awwwwwwwwwww maaaaaaan~~~~~~~~~~~~ Torao doubts us! We're friends by this time~~ Ne, Torao! Come on, come on, let's meet everyone!"

Twitched in annoyance, Law was holding himself to not lash out on the pestered Luffy over the dining table. Law liked the guy, but sometimes his hyper enthusiasm bothered him at some points.

The grey haired policeman beside the scowled Law piped in before anything got worse… "If we get the chance, we'll meet all of them so soon, Mugiwara. Stop whining and finish your food." …Or on second thought, adding an oil into the fire was not a bad idea, he guessed.

Law had almost broke his neck when he snapped his sight towards Smoker in a swift motion, completely distressed with the sentence. Smoker on the other hand obviously understood Law's dissatisfaction, threw a knowing glance for a few seconds and smirked faintly. Law's expression at the moment nearly made Smoker to actually roll on the floor laughing, not that he would have done it at the first place for real.

"Smokey, you should've call me Luffy by now! Shishishi! Can't wait for it, Torao!" Luffy had grinned widely to the assurance, fully dense to the tension air around the newcomer form in front.

Chopper let out an insecure sigh, "Smokey, you're not being helpful."

Empathy got the best of him, thus the doctor asked something else to free the teased guy, "I'm really wanting you to have your regular check-up at the hospital, Law. It has everything that vitals for your treatment there. Seeing that you've refused it too much, I'll take the liberty to come here every weekend." Law nodded at this, relief displayed over his feature. To his luck, he had come across a trustworthy doctor there, despite being washed away from a far place. He hoped he was.

"And Smokey, I'll leave some of my medical equipment here. Sorry for disturbing you like that."

"If you were troubling me, I wouldn't have giving you my spare key, Chopper."

Beaming brightly to his first friend, Chopper then gave a hand to Law by collecting and washing the dishes with efforts, he was the shortest one among them anyway.

"Eh? Torao is sick? I'm sorry for forcing you just now!" Luffy wore a frightful mien, finally realising his misbehave. His apology was so sincere, and since Law was not keeping it to heart, he just smiled in return.

* * *

The rain had stopped, gloomy sky was overwhelming the atmosphere with heavy moisture surrounded. Chopper decided to get back to his workplace. "Well, off we go, call me anytime okay? Even if it's only a small problem to you, you must inform me regardless of it. Keep that in mind."

"See ya guys later, Torao! Smokey! Shishishishi! Thanks for the meal! And shower!" Luffy quickened his pace following Chopper in tow, after several waves of goodbye to the said residents.

Smoker closed the door and groaned in tiredness while leaning against it. Chopper aside, having an energetic Luffy alone as a visitor always draining him for the day, however he had to admit he felt ease watching the cheerful boy bounced around. Someway or another, his aura affected Smoker's mood in a good way.

"Getting old, Smoker-ya?"

Tch. He forgot there was another problematic guy entering his life recently. That smug look on the black raven-haired man, if only he had a physical will to wipe it off…In various means…

"Watch your words, brat. Or I'll leave you alone on the street."

Horror on Law's façade had Smoker shut his laser mouth, he had threatened the pregnant male without knowing, which in fact he only intended it as a mockery. Law did not say any word, afraid he might excessively pissed the only savior he had for the time being, or forever. He still had his ego to not allow himself asking forgiveness from the other man nonetheless.

An awkward silence was getting thicker, Smoker absently put on his cigarette to inhale a tranquil sensation smoke when a freshly vivid image popped up in his mind, a conversation between him and Chopper.

_Listen, Smokey. For these nine months, can you hold back your smoking habit near Law? The toxic fume endangers both parent and the unborn baby inside. As Law's condition is highly delicate to protect two of them, what's more, he's a special occasion, thus he need an extra harmless environment. Please do some researches on your own a bit for how to take care of a carrying person. Will you endure it?_

Putting away his cancer stick and rubbing the back of his head, Smoker spoke, "I didn't mean it."

"…I know," Apparently, Law took a seat on a sofa in the living room with a television remote control in his hand, attempted to distract himself by watching any channel available. He felt frightened just a moment ago, albeit he would deny it till death.

Feeling nothing he could do, Smoker sat on the other sofa, prying chances to lift up Law's obscure anxiety. He decently did not know what to say, if Chopper found out about this, he would have a bloody earful from the chibi doctor. Brushing his soft grey hair, the inspector cleared his throat.

"Luffy's not a normal teenager."

"…"

"He's from an exceptional agency, together with his brothers."

Siblings? So Luffy-ya had them too. Law wanted to ask what was about it made Luffy not some common civilian, or what kind of agency and jobs they involved in? In spite of those, Law chose to stay quiet. It must have been nice, living with his much alive brothers. So what was up? Why Smoker-ya blurted out such info? It looked like the subject matter was regarding to sibling.

"I don't have one though."

The sound of television accompanied them, and Law had a feeling Smoker was mustering his determinations to talk to him at the very second. Being coward was not an option. He should not be.

"I've a twin sister; Dely-ya."

Astonished, the older male stared the man next to him. Smoker constantly assuming Law as a single child in a family. Who would have thought he had a sister? A twin in addition to that?

"She must have been concerned about you, as you're at this instant."

Law closed his eyes, head resting comfortably on the sofa. "She used to be. She didn't have to anymore." His pair of dark orbs gazed to Smoker's, "I took her life."

He caused Dely-ya's death.

That one fact would remain unchanged.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

**AN: My University's schedule is killing me, really. Me and my friends accept our fate and trying our best to hold on, although we don't really have a life in these few months. A few more months until our graduation, and I'll be free to write any story to my heart content. AHHHHHHHH! Thank you for reading, dear reviewers and readers. Oh and I love One Piece manga & anime. They're getting better, dude!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: A Twist of Fate

**Taking Care of You**

**AN: A very big apologise for anyone who was waiting. This story is more serious than my other story CLICK! so the sequence of event has been reformed incidentally (-,-)**

**Disclaimer: OP is too awesome to be mine.**

* * *

**Ch 5: A Twist of Fate**

"Err…it's strange."

Smoker looked up to his ex-superior in front of him upon the claim. It had been a few months since their last met, so far nothing much had changed about him though. Still laidback, acting clueless sometimes but responsible as always. This Aokiji guy was hard to be predicted, not that it needed to. One thing for sure he loved to travel as far as to the North Pole, or any other cold place. He had a thing with ice ever since he was a kid, oh of course, he had been born there.

"What's strange?" Smoker asked, lighting up his cigar while he at it.

Leaning back against the soft cushion chair, Aokiji massaged his middle forehead to ease away his dizziness. "He's supposedly be dead. I've tried other sources internationally too, but all the results turned out like that. The death certificate is legal, no doubt. Ahh…"

Frustration dawned them both. Currently the chief inspector-in-holiday was at the national registration centre in order to meet Aokiji. The business was obviously to find out Law's origin, as it seemed the said brunette would not spit out anything further since that night two days ago. The night where Law admitted he had killed his twin sister. It was still early to assume it true, Smoker did believe it was somewhat more than that.

Firmly, the grey haired man took a number of document papers related to Law on the table, revising them one by one. They stated Trafalgar family had been murdered by an unknown murderer almost a past decade. The theory held a skilled assassin from the enemy that killed the family members, as Trafalgar was one of the prestigious medical group. There was a rumour suggested the family business was also involving the underground deal, aside the legal physician knowledge on the surface. Death certificates of the whole family members were there too, officially recognised by the society through the news. The parents' and the twin siblings. If they were announced to be dead, how come one of them was still alive and kickin' here? …Maybe not kicking but it was a point.

"There's somebody altered the data," Smoker said convincingly.

"I guess so. It happened 9 years ago, I'm still in police department. Security here is too loose that time. This Trafalgar guy, he's now there? At your house?"

"Yeah. It's exhausting."

"Hahahahaha it's because you're generous. Should've let him go away. He's a grown-up man."

The policeman could only grunted, not intended to reply more. Even to Aokiji, Smoker did not tell the actual condition of Law due to Chopper's request. Law might be extra upset if there was someone else knew it, eventually the built up stress would affect the unborn baby. Law's body was in total fragile state, whether he liked it or not. No matter how busy Chopper was, the little doctor spent his time as much as possible with Law for some proper treatment and various diagnoses everyday.

Understanding Smoker's way of dropping off a topic, Aokiji crossed his fingers literally to end the day, "However, I'll keep on trying, just in case. And I'll…Err…What do we call it?...Emm what is it eh? That term…Err…Forget it, I don't remember."

"Got it. You'll keep this investigation as a secret between us. I know. Thanks."

Sending Smoker off was Aokiji's slight smile behind him.

* * *

New World city had its own specialty as a developed metropolis. The population kept increasing in spite of its maintained crime rates. Probably the heavy crime cases were comprehended excellently by the feared Akainu's squad, the less significant types of criminality were the only one left scattered around the city. There were so many people flooded every part of the place like today's afternoon. Supermarkets and shops kept receiving countless customers while the streets were occupied with individuals and transportations. It looked like a very eventful day.

Law felt so boring days before, trapped in that particular house was suffocating for him, specifically after he confessed about something heart-wrenching to the inspector. A little walk would do, he had to do some exercises too to have a healthy figure and good mentality. He was expecting after all. Surely Chopper encouraged him to do so, in a condition Law would have an escort. The fortunate chaperon was Luffy, whom presently having a great time introducing the city area to Law this perfect evening with excitement as they took a walk in it. Similar to a beehive, people were dispersed everywhere with their own directions, passing besides Law and Luffy apathetically.

Just when Law was about to walk towards a large number of groups, Luffy caught his hand quickly.

"Nuh-uh, Torao! Chopper said avoid from being surrounded by too many persons at one time! Don't know the reason though."

"I'll be alright, Luffy-ya."

Frowning, Luffy tightened his grip on Law's hand, "If Chopper said no, it means no. I believe in him, and you should too! Owhhhhhh MEAT! Let's go ahead!"

Law sighed in defeat, there was actually a crowded stall over there got him interested, might be today was not the day to take a look. Above all, he was surprised with Luffy's responsible attitude, despite of his carefree behaviour. So it made sense if Luffy truly was a member of a certain agency…

While being pulled off by the raven haired boy, Law asked something he had wanted to know in those few days, "Luffy-ya, what's exactly your job at the agency?"

"Uh? How did you know I'm from there?" Luffy replied, fixing his charcoal eyes onto Law's.

"Haku – Smoker-ya told me."

"Shishishi really? Well~~~ I'm in offensive crew, along with my other nakama! That agency is like a police force, but we're not totally similar. Ehhhh how should I put it? We do some investigations, interrogations, arresting, attacking in secret…" Luffy looked up to the bright sky in wonderment, as if it contained the answers he needed.

"Like FBI or CIA?"

"Yeah! We sometimes help the police work and other authorities. But everything is done in hidden. It's sooooooo adventurous! We can travel all around the world too~~~"

By then, they both arrived at a yakiniku stall, opportunely less packed than the others. The aroma of red-hot meats burning were very inviting. Without further ado, the keen Luffy ordered a lot of yakiniku beef and additional type of meats as they sat beside each other, earning several glances from their sides due to his loud shout. Knowing Luffy closer than before, such sight did not amaze Law anymore. The said teenager was the one and only who could eat what was worth for ten people, yet Law hated the 'getting attention' part.

As their orders had been placed in their views, Luffy wasted no time from digging in. Law contradicted the act by calmly sipping his warm green tea.

"Ma brothors ar alsho working for 'em," Luffy explained through a mouthful of meat pieces, "They mosshly acchept sholo misshons but they do hav their crewsh."

"Are they here now?" Law asked, absentmindedly brushed a bit some sauces plastered on the boy's face.

"Nope. One of them is. Sabo's back, we're going to train together tomorrow. I miss them so much! Shishishishi."

"The other one?"

Luffy shook his head, there was a hint of sadness in the boy's eyes but instantly replaced with confident expression. "He's been away a few months ago. Maybe the mission he has received is too tough to solve it so soon. I'm sure he'll be back! Ace will dislike it if I'm going to interfere his work."

Nodding slightly, Law thought Luffy's optimistic opinion was a real helpful. The strawhatted young man was strong. Nevertheless, Luffy's brother's name reminded him of a particular someone he had known. The said person sacrificed a lot for both him and his twin sister.

"That's all your brothers?"

"Yup! Na, Torao, eat this while it's still hot!"

In a sudden, Luffy's handphone went off, the ringtone was about 'Bink's Sake' or somewhat. Before Luffy could even reach to his pocket, Law slapped his dirty hand which full of meat sauce traces, summarily picking up the phone in return.

"Mugiw – Luffy,"

Law recognised this voice so well, the low growled tone which could melt most women when hearing it. "Yes, may I help you, inspector?"

"…Law? Brat, where are you right now?"

"On earth."

"In detail, twerp."

Successfully irritated the grey locks male, Law could not suppress himself from chuckling. "Around the city. Come and find us."

There was a sound of exasperation on the other line, Law practically was smirking with joy.

"I can't believe I'm still volunteering to take care of you."

"Should I be happy?"

"For a wise, intellect man, yes." Smoker retorted, no intention of gave in to the pregnant man this time.

Unbeknownst to Law, Luffy carefully observed from the side. The older of the two seemed to be enjoying the phone conversation, judging from his gleeful expression and jokingly sarcasms. Luffy grinned widely, he knew Smokey was delighted as well. If his beloved friend was happy, he would share such happiness. Although they would deny it later for sure.

When it looked like the chat was over, Luffy hurriedly piped in. "What Smokey says, Torao?"

"He'll come here." Law put the handphone back into Luffy's pocket. "Though I said we're fine and dandy."

"Shishishi he's worried about you, evidently!"

Taking a piece of cooked black pepper meat which apparently the only one left, courtesy of Luffy, Law mumbled before brought it to his mouth, "Really now."

* * *

While waiting for Smoker to get them, Luffy had a little errand to do at the nearby place, leaving Law at the 24 hours convenience store with the shopkeeper and several customers until he came back. No matter how careless he was, the raven haired teen would not let a sick person such as Law be unattended. Snorted in dissatisfaction, the eldest one could not bring himself to protest as he wanted to resume his sight-seeing, perceiving Luffy had been serious and all.

Idling at some rows of magazines and travelling books, Law picked one of them, flipping the pages leisurely. There was this section for medical information in the magazine, he would buy it if it was worth enough to. At this point, nobody inside nor outside of the shop expected an accident to occur there in a second.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The pitiable cashier man went down, undetermined whether he was dropped dead or still alive. Two masked, black clothed men were seen at the automatic sliding door entrance with guns in hands, scaring the people in the shop. They were told by the said criminals to put their both hands at the back of their heads and kneeled on the floor. The only person who refused to do such things was Law, whom presently indulging himself with the reading materials.

_What a bunch of amateurs_, Law thought.

"Hey you! Kneel down!"

The said 'you' male ignored the command, skimming the magazine in hand light-heartedly. Law began to feel annoyed with those two, perfectly ruined his day. He was already in bad mood waiting for a particular old guy whose hair was remained unseen at this very minute. Now he trapped in a theatrical situation.

One of the robbers pointed his gun onto Law's way, threatened to shoot him if he still being hard-headed. Swiftly, Law threw the thick magazine from his hand towards them as a distraction while making his way ahead, effectively closing the gap between them three. The other robber was able to pull himself together and desperately fired a few bullets, though Law instantly ducked and beat upwardly those two in total. The original aim was to get rid of the ammo 'toys' they possessed, it would minimise the risk of any civilian getting hurt somehow.

Law stood still, looking down on the fallen criminals with their guns scattered somewhere else. Now that they were completely unarmed, the pierced guy smirked satisfactorily, readying himself to give another hit to the unfortunate duo.

Meanwhile, the remnants of customers, now standing, did not budge from their respective spots. They watched as Law planted yet his fists a few times on both robbers, which turned out they two were only all bark and no bite.

Finally contented, Law rubbed his hands and clothes from dust or whatever thingy pasted on him, eyes wandering to his surrounding to check the current situation he was in. It was weird, having people stared at him in a group like that.

Sighing, Law spoke a tad louder, "Somebody get a rope to restrain these fools. A police will come here, sooner –"

"Where did you learn to do that?!"

_Eh?_

"You got guts, young man! I respect ya for that, sonny!"

_Huh?_

"If only my son is similar to you."

_Too bad, I guess?_

"Ohh dearie, you're handsome and brave~ This is my number~"

_Find another man, lady._

"I…I…wa…want… to be your disciple, bro…!"

_Was that the cashier who had been shot just now? At least he still alive._

It was an ultimate confusion for Law. Why on earth those people appreciated him all of a sudden? He might look like a hero, no deny about it, but it was enjoyable. Delimited by them too close, Law was almost suffocated by their thanks and compliments, ineffectively tried to get out from there. The said hero of the day circled his stomach with his hands while trying over and over to shake them off at the same time.

A smell of a familiar smoke had halted Law's attempt, turned his head to its way.

"Ohh Inspector Smoker is here!" Everybody practically cheered a bit for the new arrived policeman with two more of them behind him. As usual, Smoker's appearance was being shirtless under the leather jacket of his, burning cigar hanging from his mouth plus an ordinary scowl face, the one expression Law had grew accustomed with for those past few days. Law noticed there was something wrong with Smoker, like he was detaining his angriness. To who?

"We'll take custody from here, people. Anyone who want to pay a visit to the police station and chit chat the whole event, follow these guys," Smoker said calmly, pointing ahead to his colleagues. "And you the injured one, go with them too to the hospital. This today's saviour is going with me."

The light grey eyes met the charcoal one, silently told Law to go home with him. Seriousness plastered on Smoker's face, obviously gave a hint of his ire at the moment due to unknown reason. Was it because of the case or did Law make a mistake without knowing? That urgency brought Law in high alert, possibly there was something happened.

Once they were in the jeep, Law remembered, "How about Luffy-ya?"

"He's in a mission. One of their agent had disappeared, they're looking for him."

"Oh."

Silence lingered around them both, only to be broken by the roar sound of the engine and the loud whisper from the escalating wind as the transport being drove faster. Law wanted to ask, but he then thought it was probably not involving him for whatever problem Smoker currently had. The anger expression was still there, he should wait the other to talk first. Without warning, Smoker opened his mouth to say, "It's great for being an idol, isn't it."

"What? The hell you're saying?"

"You got yourself into a fight, brat. Can't your brain think further than that?"

Law was pissed off, very much to this old man. It was not a praise, surely.

"What's your problem? It isn't like I have lost to them, I can fight better than you."

"The matter is," Smoker retorted madly, "those idiots are armed! Don't be overconfident."

That was it. Law had a hunch that Smoker was underestimating him, as he might look like physically weak on the outside. Gritting his teeth, the raven haired man held his sight onto the other side, finding something or someone else to look at rather than facing the subject of his distress. He disliked it, whenever a person undervalued him before having a death match. Once they reached at home, Law would show the smoking guy what he was made of.

Finally arriving at the house yard, Law was about to deliver some punches to Smoker when Chopper abruptly hugged him, sobbing furiously.

"Law! You okay right? Get inside quick! I want to examine you!"

"Chopper-ya, I'm fine, really. How did you…"

Though the worrisome doctor's voice muffled by his cloth, Law could still make out the words uttered. "I got a call from the witness. I've really wanted to go that shop! But Smokey _asked_ me to just wait here," Chopper slightly glared to the stoic Smoker whom standing not far from them. "You shouldn't fight, Law! Someway or another you'll hurt the baby!"

Baby? That…damn, he was almost forgot about it. It never occurred in his mind to be mindful of the unborn child inside him during the brawl. Law could not believe he discarded it unconsciously, made him trembled a little over his carelessness. Pregnancy would not be a hindrance for him to jump into a battle, however, the opponents this time were using weapons in which Law should have been in extra careful.

Was that the cause of Smoker's fury? Being a tad upset and all just because Law involved in that risky attack though Law had done nothing other than winning? The carrying man touched his abdomen, such gesture he had applied from time to time intuitively. Smoker was perturbing over him.

No. Smoker's concern was specifically for the baby, to be exact. There was a foreign jealousy at that though.

Casting an unreadable glance to the grey locks male, Law breathed, his awareness to the environment was ceasing since he lived here. Letting the fretful boy guided him into Smoker's house, the owner trailed behind.

"Hey, brat."

The pregnant guy looked over his shoulder, it seemed the old man wanted to apologise or something.

"Nice hit you got there."

Law's eyes widened, he was sure as hell heard the compliment. The fluttering feeling in his heart brought a smile on his face. Despite for being irate, Smoker knew how to be tolerant.

"Of course."

* * *

On the other side of the region, in a particular antic building, two brothers fell on their knees gruffly with shock. That precise news was too much to handle, above it all, it came in unexpectedly. Luffy was the most pitiful one, supposedly he was in a bad state, staring intensely at the informer whom also the fellow agent similar to the current frozen siblings. Sabo was in no different with his precious baby brother, gasping slowly to get a grip of the uncomfortable wretchedness.

As Luffy still took his time to take in the news they had pardon so many times that moment, Sabo heavily spoke to the agent. "You're… joking, right, Koala? You know well enough that he's super strong. No way on earth he had…"

"I'm sorry, Sabo-kun… Luffy-kun… The agency had confirmed the finding result," Koala heaved a sad breath. The young lady too, was shuddered by the cruel fate befell on them, and to _him_.

"Ace is dead…"

Luffy's anguish scream echoed in the abandoned old building, Sabo's tears poured down in slow motion. The tightly bonded brothers were crying in sorrow over their fallen beloved brother.

* * *

**AN: You know who's Koala, isn't it XD I'm sooo excited with the current development in OP manga and anime, they both are fantastic! If there's any question to ask or comment, just do it. I'll be happy to receive and answer it. Thanks for reading, review, and view~~~ **


End file.
